This isn't going to end well
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Bumblebee is a sparkling (or is he?) and keeps having dreams about three mechs. When he investigates what a voice in his head told him and ends up kidnapped! Can his friends rescue him or will he end up with a group of bots he doesn't even know?


_"He's so little." "Heh. Tiny runt."_

Voices. A soft, gentle voice and a some what gruff voice. _"My sweet little sparkling. I love you so much. I'm so sorry my little one."_ Another voice says. This one. This one was sweet, gentle, caring. Caring. Carrier?

"Kid. Kid wake up kiddo. Your crying. Come on. Open up baby blue."

Blinking open his optics Bumblebee looked around his brightly colored room to see Ratchet looking at him with worry in his optics. "Hey little guy. You were crying. What's wrong?" He asks as he gazed at the young mech.

"Mama, dada. I heard them. It makes my head hurt Ratch. Can...can I have a hug?" Bumblebee asked as he reached out cautiously. Ratchet nodded as he picked up the young mech and started to walk out of the room unaware of two pairs of optics watching them from the closet.

"Slow down Bumblebee! Hahaha your going to choke!" Bulkhead says as Bumblebee practically swallowed his food.

"I'm hungry." Bumblebee says as energon milk dripped down his chin.

Prowl chuckled and wiped off the younger mechs face as he stood up. "Yes, well, you are getting more of it on you than in you." He says as he puts his bowl in the sink.

Bumblebee smiled until he felt his spark suddenly skip a beat as a soft voice made it into his head. _"Bumblebee. Come to us Bumblebee. We're waiting._ _We're waiting._ _It's been so long. Don't make us wait any longer. Please. Come to the prehistoric forest tonight at 5. Come alone my little sunflower."_

"Wh-Who?" Bumblebee asked as he looked around.

"Little buddy?" Bulkhead asks softly.

"I-I thought I heard-AH! What just touched my leg?!" Bumblebee yelled as he looked under the table to see a plant wrapped around his leg.

Optimus and Ratchet rush over and get Bumblebee loose before they stared at the strange plant. "Prowl is this yours?" Ratchet asks as he stares at the vine like plant.

"No. I stopped bringing vines in when Bumblebee tried to be Tarzan." Prowl replied as Bumblebee whimpered.

"Forest. Tonight." The yellow bug said softly as he shook in his caretakers hold. The group looked down at the little sparkling unaware that the plant had disappeared while they were talking.

"Ok Bumblebee the Elite guard will be here soon to get our reports and drop of some food. So you know what you need to do right?" Optimus asks as he holds the sparkling to his hip.

"Stay away from Sentinel, don't surprise the twins and if I want to play with Jazzy I have to be careful so I don't get hurt." Bumblebee said as he snuggled into his towel.

"Good boy. Now go over to your bed while I get you a pair of underwear." Optimus said as he put the little mech down.

In all of his years as Bumblebee's adoptive carrier he never could figure out how Bumblebee ended up without a modesty panel. Sighing Optimus pulls out a pair of Bumblebee's "underwear" and turns to see him peeking into the closet chirping. "Bumblebee? What are you doing? Come on little one." Optimus says smiling as he gently picked up the mechling.

Bumblebee put his head back and made a tiny chirp. Optimus smiled. He loved it when Bumblebee acted more and more like his age instead of pretending to be an age he's not. Carefully carrying the younger mech over to the bed Optimus failed to see the two headed mech in the closet that wore both a happy smile and a angry frown. Once the door closed the mechs walked out to look around the room.

"Aww! He has so many stuffed toys! Look! A deer and two wolves!" One head says in a gentle voice as he holds up three stuffed toys.

"I don't see why we have to bring him back. We already have too many mouths to feed." The gruff sounding head said with a growl before seeing the toys.

Grinning he swipes a claw over the second wolves neck he catches the fallen head before cutting into the other one's neck. "Sew it together." He says with a devilish grin as he holds out the severed head. The other head rolls his optics but does as told before leaving both toys on the bed.

Bumblebee smiled as he watched his friends get excited over their mail. Prowl had gotten care packages from his brothers, Smokescreen and Bluestreak while Bulkhead had gotten homemade cookies from his carrier and sire, Ratchet got notes and letters from his family along with a few personal items that he left on Cybertron at his family home and Optimus had candy, new holo vids and history data pads. Standing up I go over to where Jazz was sitting before sitting in his lap, wanting attention. "Hey lil' bee. You ok?" Jazz asks as he holds Bumblebee close to himself.

Bumblebee nods and nuzzles Jazz under the chin. Jazz chuckled and nuzzled back. "What time is it?" He asks as he play's with Jazz's digits.

"It's almost five. Why?" Jazz asks.

"Can we go somewhere?" Bumblebee asks softly.

"Bumblebee. I'm all for explorin' but where are we exactly?" Jazz asks as he and Bumblebee walk around a dense forest.

"We're in the prehistoric forest. I've always wanted to come here but everyone is always to busy to bring me here." Bumblebee says softly.

A rustle of leaves draws the two bots attention to the left tree line making Jazz hide Bumblebee behind him. "Is that him? Carrier said that he was yellow right?" "Yeah. With two little horns on his head. Does he have horns?" " _Click!_ "

Bumblebee started to shake slightly in fear before two wolf bots walk out of the shadows. "Didn't we tell you kids to stay with your carrier?" The gruff sounding one growled.

"But we are with Carrier. He's right next to me." A femme voice says before a soft huff could be heard.

Suddenly a large deer bot comes out of the bushes with vines coming off of him and a swollen tummy. "*zzt* Sorry honey. I couldn't resist. I haven't seen him since he was born. *zzt*" The deer says softly as he rubs his stomach.

"Oh dear! Silver you should be laying down!" The sweet wolf says softly as he walks over to the deer mech.

"Run!" Jazz yells to Bumblebee before taking his nunchucks out.

Bumblebee ran as fast as he could as loud thumps, grunts and growls could be heard behind him. Why did he come out here?! Why didn't he stay home?! A hard hit to his side makes Bumblebee tumble until he smacks into a old Brachiosaurus head first. The young mech slowly started to pass out when he looked up to see a femme frowning down at him. "I'm sorry brother." She said before completely passing out.


End file.
